Amy Fooled
by SonamyLovah
Summary: This story is going to suck eggs and you are going to die of boredom reading it...APRIL FOOLS! There's adventure on every paragraph - I hope - from perverted showers to horror movies. Sonic and Amy! NOT A KNUCKLES-BASHER. He's just mean. Sonamy Oneshot


**Okay, so here's an April Fools Day story. April Fools is my favorite holiday in the WORLD!**

**Sorry it's, like, a month late. I wasn't home on April 1st and then I just forgot the whole thing existed until this morning. I just, like, woke up and thought, "HOLY CRAP. MY STORY!"**

**April 1st...May 1st..No biggie :)**

**So yeah, here's a short story, dedicated to the amazing April Fools Day holiday! It's also dedicated to all the pranksters and all the victims out there. **

**I am usually the prankster…Hehe…**

***insert dramatic music here* **

**It begins…**

**NOW**

- Amy Fooled -

Knock, knock, knock! Amy hopped up from her lounge chair and rushed over to the door. It was a beautiful, sunny, April morning. Amy wondered who could be at her house; everyone had been busy lately for some reason. Tails had spent the first three months after the Metarex invasion moping over Cosmo, so he hadn't really in been in a "hanging-out" mood. He had spent the days on the computer or with the Tornado…or with his plant. That was just plain unhealthy. Then, just last month, he started to take an interest in Cream, so they both started spending all their time together. Shadow was met with a vision from Maria telling him that she was okay and that he needed to move on with his life and stop being so emo **(seriously, he needs to get over it sometime)**. She told him that she wanted him to live a normal life, help people, and be as good as he could possibly be. Shadow dropped the emo-ness after that and asked Rouge out. She happily agreed. Now they have been too busy spending time with each other to be with Amy. Knuckles was the same loner he had always been, just hanging out with the Master Emerald. Amy felt that, like Tails and his plant, hanging out with an emerald was detrimental. The poor echidna had become more of a grump than before and refused to leave Angel Island. He needed a girlfriend.

That left only Sonic. He was the only one who had actually been hanging out with her lately. Ever since Amy had stopped her fan girlish ways, Sonic had stopped running from her and had become more of a friend to her then ever before which only made her love for him increase rapidly. In fact, they hung out so much Amy was surprised he still didn't ask her out. I mean, some of the things they did she would have considered a date! They walked through the park, watched movies, and went to restaurants together. What else could that be? Still, Amy wasn't completely sure if he even liked her that way or not. But he still came by all the time. Having him visit her was like having a million dollars handed to you. It's free, it's glorious, (you don't want to share it) and for goodness sakes, you don't want to let it out of your sight. Sure enough, when Amy opened the door, Sonic stood in the entrance, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, Ames," he beamed. That was one of his many nicknames for her. He had officially claimed the right to call her that a couple days after the Metarex attack had ended and they had all returned to Mobius **(This is my version of the sequel to Sonic X Season 3)**. Nobody else could call her any of her special pet names but him. She wouldn't let them. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Amy giggled. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Cool," Sonic grinned. He waltzed inside. Amy found herself a little suspicious about his expression. He looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh the way he was biting his tongue and letting out small chuckles every so often.

Sonic plopped himself on her couch as if he lived there himself. "Want to watch a movie, Ames?" he asked. See? Now wouldn't that be considered a date?

"Sure. I'll make some refreshments while you pick out what we're going to watch. You know where the movies are."

"Excellent…"

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Amy walked into the kitchen. She started rummaging through her pantry for some popcorn. _Sonic sure is acting strange…I wonder what's on his mind._

Amy suddenly remembered where the popcorn was. She looked up. It was right in the highest cabinet. She huffed. Of course it was… She got up on her tip-toes, but was still unable to reach the cupboard. Amy dragged a chair from the dining room over and shoved it firmly against the wall. Then she climbed onto the chair and reached for the desired cabinet.

Amy opened the cupboard. Suddenly, a huge, red snake popped out in her face. Amy screamed with fright. The shock sent her spiraling backwards, off the chair, and towards the tile, glass floor. Fortunately, Sonic heard the scream and had run in just in time to catch her.

"Are you okay, A-may?" he asked her, looking concerned. That was another cute nickname he had made up for her.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered. "B-but there's a scary-looking snake up there…!"

Sonic laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until Amy started getting annoyed.

"What's so funny about me getting attacked by a snake?" she demanded.

"If it was a real snake, nothing," Sonic chuckled. "But it wasn't."

"What?"

Sonic put Amy down and lifted his hand. There was a clear string attached to it. Amy followed the string with her eyes. It led up to the cabinet and appeared to be tied around the counterfeit snake's waist. That's when she realized she had been pranked. Amy glowered at Sonic.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

There was a pause. Then Sonic finally burst out laughing. "APRIL FOOLS!" he exploded.

"What?"

"It's April 1st! Man, don't ya look at the calendar?"

Amy slapped her forehead with the palm of her gloved hand. Of course! How could she have forgotten? Sonic had only practically drilled the date into her head all last month. It was his favorite holiday, next to Christmas! How could she possibly have let it slip her mind? For weeks she had been preparing herself, getting ready for any sort of pranks Sonic had up his sleeve. She would check cabinets, look under her bed, and open her closet before sleeping at night…anything! She was the fool, and Sonic was the prankster.

Noticing that Amy wasn't responding, Sonic decided she was too angry at him to speak, so he gingerly sauntered away, whistling a merry little tune.

After a moment of recollecting her thoughts, Amy came back to reality and saw Sonic tiptoeing away. That settled it. He had won the round, but she would get him. Oh, she would get him GOOD.

X

"What movie did you pick out, Sonikku?" Amy flirted tentatively. She wanted to make him uncomfortable enough so that whatever plan he had up his sleeve would backfire.

Sonic winced at the nickname. She hadn't used it in six years…why now? She must be planning something…or maybe she was just trying to annoy him. Either way, Sonic was on his guard.

"Sonic?"

Sonic realized he had never answered her. He quickly sputtered nervously, "Uh, um, do you like horror movies?" He had been planning on sounding more malevolent than _that_. He knew horror movies scared her, and the one he had picked was perfect for the occasion. His uneasy, yelping, high-pitched tone had ruined the moment.

"Horror," Amy pondered worriedly. "Of c-course I like t-them! Put it in, Sonikku." It was so hard to sound brave when she was internally freaking out.

Sonic flinched at the name, once again, but shoved the DVD inside the little slot on the television. He sat down next to her, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Amy flushed, finding it hard to restrain herself from moving away. She was about to gently ask him to remove his arm, but then reconsidered. Why? Hadn't she always wanted to share a moment like this with Sonic? So it was April Fools Day, so what? Was it a crime to take advantage of being with the one she loved so much? Amy obliged to this diminutive detail and leaned against Sonic happily. Sonic pushed play on the remote, starting the movie.

Ten minutes later…

Out of all the shows Sonic had seen, this was the WORST. He hadn't expected it to be so scary on his life! They had been watching the cursed film for a whole ten minutes and they already had their knees hugged to their chest, trembling with fear. Amy huddled next to Sonic, shuddering violently. A blood-splattering, gory illustration flashed onto the monitor and Amy screamed, burying her head into Sonic's chest. Sonic held Amy close, hiding his face in her short, pink hair. All ideas of mischief had entirely left their minds at this point. A young, teenaged schoolgirl with a large chest half strutted, half ran, cowardly-like across the screen, as most girls do in horror films **(honestly, why do they do that? Are all girls in these cliché films this wimpy?)**. A man in a hockey mask and holding an operational, blood-covered chainsaw ravenously kicked open the front door with the heel of his spiky, black sneakers. The lass shrieked with terror. The scene was extremely predictable, and even more cliché, but the bloody, gruesome images didn't make it any less frightening. The neon light from the TV danced upon the dismayed couple's faces as they watched with repulsion, seeing that the depraved man was chasing the young girl around the mansion, slashing obstacles in his path, including an ignorant butler who had just happened to be walking around. The blood from the picture seemed to splash onto the TV from the inside. Amy whimpered.

Finally, the man had the teenager cornered in a small room. She was huddled under a random desk, squeezing her knees tightly to her upper body and quivering violently.

"Come out, Ariel," the man's voice boomed. It echoed all around the room dramatically. "There's no use hiding from ME. I always finish the job."

Ariel cried silently, her hands covering her face. "Please don't kill me," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"ARIEL!" he roared. "I know you're here! Don't make me find you. If I do, I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully."

The man lifted the chainsaw, the sharp edge ablaze, and started slicing through every obstacle in the room. The beds, the dresser, the window, the carpet, even the nightstand mirror. Glass shattered and flew in tiny pieces across the room in slow-motion. Finally, he got to the desk. He lifted the chainsaw and whispered furiously, with a touch of triumph, "Sayonara, b-." Amy screamed, interrupting whatever name he had been about to call her. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" she shouted, sounding panicky.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sonic wailed. He kept pressing the off button on the remote, but it wasn't working. The man on the screen lifted the chainsaw higher.

"AHHHHHHH," Amy shrieked. She grabbed the remote and hurled it. The remote exploded in the center of the TV, incinerating the picture on the screen from the television and causing sparks of electricity to flicker all around. The image faded and a nasty smoke filled the room. The couple sighed with relief.

There was a moment of an awkward silence. Then it hit Sonic what he was supposed to have done.

"Darn it," he cursed himself angrily.

"What is it?" Amy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," he sighed. But it wasn't fine. Sonic had royally screwed up. The whole prank was ruined. Then again…she was still kind of freaked out, so he could still sort of unleash it… No, he'd do it later.

"Now what do we do?" Amy deliberated.

Sonic went through all the lists in his head. If he said he was hungry, he could play the snake-in-the-cabinet thing again, but Amy had already been exposed to that, so it wouldn't work twice in a row.

"Um, how about you go make that popcorn now?" He had another idea.

"There's not going to be a snake this time, is there?"

"Of course not, I'm through with that lame-old trick."

Amy gave him one more suspicious glance, and then went back into the kitchen. Once Sonic was sure she was out of sight, he grabbed something from in a drawer. While lying a piece of waxed paper on the table, Sonic poured the contents of whatever it was he was holding onto the paper. A nice, red stain appeared. Sonic smirked triumphantly.

Amy walked out of the kitchen, a big bowl of popcorn in her arms. Then she saw it. A huge, crimson stain was splattered across her Sonic doll's stomach, of which was sitting on the couch.

"No!" Amy cried, shoving the bowl on top of her table and kneeling beside her sofa. "There's nail polish on my sonic doll!" She knelt next to the couch, mourning over her loss. "How could this have happened?"

Sonic, who had been hiding behind the couch, popped up, laughing so hard his side ached. Amy looked at him with confusion. The she realized what was going on.

"Sonic, what did you do to my doll?" she seethed.

Sonic peeled the clear piece of paper from the doll's stomach. There wasn't a drop of red to be seen on it for it had all been on the paper. Amy knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, Sonic let out a victorious, "April Fools!" and then ran off, leaving Amy with her toy. But before he was completely gone, he poked his head back into the room and said, "By the way, nice doll. It really brings out my handsome looks."

"JERK," Amy yelled after him.

There was a pause. The she comprehended where he had gone. "SONIC, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" she screeched, running after him. When she got in there, she caught him filling a bucket with water. Amy wagged a scorning finger at him and ordered in a powerful voice, "Sonic the Hedgehog, you put that water bucket down this instant!"

Sonic just shrugged. "I'm sorry, Ames," he apologized sincerely. "But Tails just called me, telling me he needed a bucket of water to clean off the Tornado. He said it was an emergency."

Amy was way ahead of him. "Don't even think about it," she demanded. "I know that bucket is actually empty and that you're going to 'spill' it all over me as a prank! Well, it ain't working!" She started walking towards Sonic.

Sonic baked away from her, sheer terror spread across his face. "No, Amy!" he begged. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Right," Amy tested. "We'll see about that." She grabbed the bottom of the bucket and smacked it out of his hands from the bottom. The bucket went flying and suspended in the air for a second, then tipped over upside down and fell back down. Gallons of water spilled out, covering the duo in its remnants. Amy gasped for air. She was soaked! The bucket landed with a clank on top of Sonic's head and he fell on his butt from the sudden weight. For a minute, Amy was glad she didn't have to see his face because she knew he must be livid.

"SEE?" Sonic grimaced, tilting the pail upwards so he could see her astonished face. He was saturated from head to toe just as much as she was. "I told you it was filled!"

Amy flushed. "Whoops…"

"Well, I guess this means…," Sonic began. Amy gulped.

"APRIL FOOLS!" he laughed. "It really was overflowing with water! I wasn't even planning on a prank, but you totally just hoaxed yourself!"

"Yeah, but you got wet too!"

"Touché…"

Sonic got up, helping Amy up with him. He brushed himself off, as if that would actually make him dry faster.

"I don't know about you," Sonic initiated bitterly, unsuccessfully wringing out his quills, "but I'm getting a towel."

"Get one for me too," Amy shivered. "The air conditioning is freezing me to death."

Sonic dragged himself towards Amy's bathroom sluggishly. He was acting like the water was weighing him down. Amy would have laughed it she hadn't been so cold.

Sonic came back a minute later, holding a blue towel and a pink towel. "Why are all your towels pink and blue?" he asked.

Amy blushed. "I-I don't know…," she stuttered. "But I want the blue one!" She snatched them out of his hands, leaving him empty-handed.

"No way, A-me, blue is MY color!"

"Well, I called it first!"

"So? I'm a blue hedgehog! Therefore, I deserve the blue towel."

"Nah-uh, pink looks better on you anyway."

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me! I'm a man, and men don't do pink."

"You're not a man, you're a teenaged boy. And you're not a boy, you're a hedgehog."

"Does that even make sense?"

"To me it does!"

"Well, to me it doesn't!"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"Hey, I take that to offense!"

"Good!"

"What are we even arguing about?"

Pause. "I have no idea."

"Well, I'm cold. Can I have the towel now?"

"Sure." Amy tossed him the pink one.

"All right, pink is a way past cool color."

"Who says 'way past cool' anymore? And I thought you hated pink."

"Uh, um…April fools? I-I actually love pink, it's a-awesome."

"Right," Amy rolled her eyes.

Sonic plopped himself down on the couch again. He patted the seat next to him, signaling for her to sit beside him. She immediately complied and sat down. Amy shivered. Even the fluffiness of the towel couldn't help her sub-zero body.

"Cold, Ames?"

Amy looked over at Sonic. His jade green eyes seemed to be laughing at her behind his concerned expression. She nodded, looking away from him, and muttered something about freezing her butt off.

"Maybe you should go take a shower," he suggested.

"Do I smell that bad?"

He flushed. "No, no, I just thought perhaps that would warm you up."

She wasn't fond of the thought of taking a shower with him in her house, but better him than anyone else…right? Amy got up, wrapping the towel tightly around her shoulders and headed for the bathroom. Sonic smirked.

Five minutes later, he heard the shower running, and he knew it was time to set free his most deceitful prank yet. Sneaking towards the bathroom, Sonic creaked open the door soundlessly, tiptoeing inside. Thank goodness the shower had a curtain, or else he would have had a heart attack. Her clothes lay on top of the counter, next to the mirror, in a folded heap. _Only Amy would fold her soaking wet garments before getting in the shower_, he thought, picking up the wet mass of clothing, along with every towel in the room and the bath mat for good measure. Then, without a word or sound, he snuck out. The remnants were then placed in Amy's room.

The water shut off after ten minutes. It was quiet. Then, a loud, deafening shriek split across the air coming from the restroom. A smile tugged at Sonic's lips. He stretched back on Amy's couch, munching on the popcorn she had made earlier.

"SONIC!" Amy's voice screeched, holding out the vowels longer than what was needed.

"Yes, A-me?" he called back calmly. He was close enough to the room for her to hear him.

"Give me back my clothes!"

"But their wet," he shrugged. "Why would you want to wear them again?"

"Pervert, at least get me a towel!"

"Sorry, Amy, they're all in your room, and I'm too lazy to get up and grab them."

"SONIC! Are you serious? Wow, so this is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog; too lazy to get a towel for the naked girl in the bathroom."

Sonic felt the blood rush to his cheeks at that sentence. It was way to disturbing for him. He didn't answer her.

"Sonic?"

"What is it?"

"I know this is an April fool's Day prank, but if you're not going to get me something to cover myself in, can you at least turn out the lights?"

The lights went out, and Amy knew he had obeyed her wish. She shut off the lights in the bathroom as well, and then opened the door nervously. It was pitch black. Where was her room again? _Two paces forward…forty paces to the left through the living room (_where Sonic was relaxing)_…twenty-five paces to the right…precisely to the left._ Last week, Sonic and Amy had created a treasure map to mess with Knuckles, pretending that he was going outside where he would find a rare jewel. Imagine how embarrassed he was when he found himself in Amy's bedroom! He ran all the way back to Angel Island faster than Rouge could fly.

_Two paces forward_…Amy took two steps ahead. Okay, that was easy.

_Forty paces to the left_…Amy gulped. "I'm coming through, Sonic," she whimpered, her voice cracking with anxiety.

"Kay,Ames, I'm not going anywhere," he answered her. For some reason, through all her humiliation, she found the sound of his voice comforting, as if it was leading her along.

_One, two, three, four_…Amy continued with this pattern for a couple seconds. She knew when she had passed Sonic, who was still on the sofa, because her bare leg brushed his elbow, which was resting on the arm of it. Amy's face flamed, but she kept on walking. _Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty_…Amy stopped.

_Twenty-five paces to the right_…She could do that. Since it was a narrow hallway, Amy edged her way along the wall. If she tripped over something, she knew Sonic would come to her rescue, and having her crush come over and help her up while she was completely undressed was too ghastly to bear.

The door _should_ have been to her left, but when Amy turned and headed for the 'entrance', she bumped into the wall, falling over.

"Amy, are you okay?" his voice sounded anxious. She heard the squeak of the couch as he stood up and his footsteps wandered close to where she was laying. Amy hoped he wouldn't find her.

"I'm fine, Sonic, you don't need to come over here!" she cried desperately.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now _go_!"

"Okay, okay, jeez." BANG. CRASH! "Ow."

"Sonic?"

"I'm cool! I think I tripped over your coffee table."

Amy giggled. Remembering her mission, she used her hands to push herself up off the ground. Then she felt her way along the wall until she discovered her door. Apparently, she had taken too small of steps and hadn't quite made it to her room yet.

A couple minutes later, the lights came back on, and Amy, completely clothed in a red t-shirt, her normal headband, and blue jeans, met Sonic in the sitting room, devouring her popcorn with his feet up on the broken coffee table. There was butter slathered all over his gloves and he was working on licking it all off.

"You pig," Amy sighed. "We were kind of supposed to share that."

"Oh. Oh well, too late now," Sonic lifted a shoulder in return.

Amy snatched the half empty bowl away from him.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Sorry,_ too late now_." He realized she was mocking him.

"That was cold, Amy."

"So?"

"So, you better give it back."

"Ha! Good luck with that."

"Amy-"

"You're never going to get back this bowl."

"Amy-"

"Why, I might just finish this whole thing off right—"

"AMY!"

"What?"

"Threatening isn't your thing. You're too sweet to be mean."

Amy's cheeks burned. Had he really just said she was sweet?

"Now," Sonic said. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Uh," Amy stuttered. "Sure, I guess."

Sonic sneered. Time to pull the ultimate prank... "I dare you to finish watching that movie with me."

Amy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She couldn't. She shouldn't. She WOULDN'T. He couldn't be serious…could he? Looking at those devious green eyes again…she knew he could. Amy but her nails nervously…or at least, she thought she was. Then realized she was biting the tips of her gloves and hid her hands behind her back, embarrassed.

"Do we have a dare?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Amy looked at his outstretched palm for a moment, and then shook it vigorously. "You bet. The TV's in my bedroom."

"Great! I'll get the DVD. Meet ya in your room!" he grinned, walking over to the still-smoking television and kneeling down next to the DVD player.

Amy stomped back into her room and plopped down onto her bed, lying back in her blue pillows. Of course, the whole room was pink, with blue outlines along the wall. Lately, she had been trying to eliminate all the pink because it seemed too prissy, but she had never gotten around to it. Maybe that could be a project for her and Sonic to work on a little later...

Sonic skipped back into the room, a disc in his hands. "Ready for this, Ames?"

"No."

"Good," he said, as if she had answered yes. He then shoved the disc into the DVD slot-thingy and sat on the bed next to her.

The movie started from where they had left off. The man with the hockey mask appeared on the screen as he lifted the chainsaw high in the air. Amy hid her face in a pillow that just happened to be sitting next to her.

Ariel, the gutless dame underneath the desk, (which was about to be slashed in half) let out another cowardly shriek. She covered her delicate face from view, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, a handsome man charged through the door, ramming the ravenous murderer with his head. He kicked the chainsaw away to the farthest corner in the room and pinned the killer's arms down on the ground above his head. Ariel squealed at the sight of her boyfriend, clasping her hands together and cheering him on **(why isn't she helping him?)**. Amy smiled, thinking about Sonic doing that for her. "Go Sammy!" the girl laughed.

"I'll make you pay!" Sammy hissed, grinding his teeth together.

The man howled with laughter. A strong fist slammed against Sammy's jaw and the hero fell backwards into Ariel's arms.

"You'll make me pay? We'll see about that!" The chainsaw was back in his arms within a nano-second.

Amy watched with horror as a gory, bloody scene flashed on her television screen. She sobbed into the pillow she was hugging, wishing she had never promised to watch the movie. At first, Sonic had been totally confident on how this was going to work out…but now…

No. He had to go through with this, or else she would think him a chicken; and nothing was worse than a girl believing you were a clucking, winged bird.

"Amy…I'm…going to be right back," he mumbled. Amy didn't answer him. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, as if she was too terrified to look away. Using her traumatized daze as a distraction, Sonic snuck out of the room.

"Stupid Knuckles had better be right about this," the blue hedgehog muttered under his breath. He was tying a black mask around his face. "If I scar her for life he's getting the butt-kicking of a lifetime."

Amy was sniveling into her pillow when it happened. All the electricity went out in the building. She gasped with horror, tears water-falling down her face, as the TV shut down, along with every other source of light in the house. Now, have you ever been in a pitch-black area? I know I have; and it's darker than darker than dark, trust me. It's like a dungeon, and you're in the middle of its unending maze. You'd have to be like a rat, and know every corner, every crack…heck with it. You gotta know every fudging speck of_ dust_ in the carpet like the back of your hand. Unfortunately, Amy wasn't the kind of hedgehog who knew her house like that; and so, for that reason – along with the fact that she knew Sonic was somewhere in the house – she was freaking out. What if she bashed into him and they ended up in some awkward position? Then they would both panic, with her blushing like mad, and he might not talk to her ever again. Amy felt another sob erupt from her throat.

"Amy," an ominous voice hissed from somewhere in the pitch-blackness.

Amy's head snapped up. She looked around fretfully and hugged the pillow tight to her chest.

"A-may," The voice was getting closer.

"Hello?" Amy called nervously. She could feel her bottom lip trembling.

"A-me," said the voice.

Amy started to sob. "Go away! Leave me alone! SONIC, HELP!" She hid her head in her arms.

Sonic felt a pang of guilt tug at his heart, hearing her call out his name frantically. Amy was going to _him_ for help even after all the pranks he had played on her. Amy was going to _him_ for help even when he was the one trying to scare her. The blue hedgehog knew what he had to do. He ripped off the black ski mask he had been wearing to hide his face.

"I'm not going through with this," he told himself. "Knuckles can just deal with it."

He took out his phone and dialed a number, bringing the receiver end up to his ear. "Hey, Knuckles. You don't have to come over and play your part in that prank we were going to do. I've changed my mind. I'm not going to do it."

"WHAT!" Knuckles shouted into the phone. "WE WERE GOING TO SCARE THE CRAP OUTTA HER!"

Sonic had to hold the phone far away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. "Sorry, Knux, I've made this decision on my own and I'm sticking to it." The blue hedgehog pressed end, hanging up on his best-rival-friend.

Sonic gripped a blue wire that was inside a power-house light switch and connected it to a red wire. The lights came back on.

Amy looked up tearfully. What was going on? Was this another prank?

The realization hit her harder than a ton of bricks. _Sonic_ was doing this. _Sonic _was pranking her. _Sonic _was the one scaring her and she had wanted _help_ from him. She felt herself getting mad; not only at Sonic but at herself.

But she couldn't stay angry for long because suddenly a cry rang out through the house and the lights shut down again. "Sonic!" Amy gasped.

"AMY!" the voice tried to yell, sounding a bit muffled towards the end.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed. Getting up from the comfort of her own bed, she ran blindly around her house, crashing into things as often as she took a step. "SONIC!" she screamed again. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer. The only sound Amy could hear was the sound of her own intense and ragged breathing. She took a step forward timidly, bringing her hands up in front of her to avoid crashing into walls.

"SONIC, IF YOU'RE THERE, MAKE A NOISE!"

Amy listened for any sort of noise; a yell, a thump, a creak. Nothing happened. Then suddenly, she heard three little taps coming from her far right. Eagerly, Amy practically sprinted down her hallway, trying to find her beloved.

"SONIC!"

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"KEEP TAPPING, SONIC! I'M ALMOST TO YOU!

_Tap, tap-_

Amy stopped. Only two taps? What could have happened? Quickening her pace, Amy ran down the hall until she found herself in a darkened room. Amy flicked the light switch and the room illuminated with a heavenly glow. Before her were three chairs. Two in the front of the room, turned so that they were not facing her, and the last one facing the two chairs.

The chair in the front to the left swerved around, revealing a very grumpy-looking Knuckles sitting there with his arms folded.

Amy sighed in relief. "Oh, Knuckles, it's only you…"

"Yes," Knuckles scoffed. "It is me. But I am not alone."

Gripping the back of the chair next to him with his spiked gloves, Knuckles turned around the other chair. Sitting there with his arms bound and his mouth gagged was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out. "What have you done to him?"

"Knocked him from behind after he chickened out of our prank," Knuckles explained. "He put up a really good fight, I must admit. I was forced to go for the pressure points; and even that was like hell for me! I mean, do you know what I had to go through just to get the bastard into a headlock? Pardon my language."

"How DARE you say and DO such things?" Amy yelled. "Now you had better let him go or I will be forced to bring out the heavy artillery."

Knuckles let out a nasty-sounding guffaw. "What, your hammer? That thing is no bigger than my head."

Amy snapped her fingers and a mallet the size of her Queen-sized bed formed in her gloved hand. It was so large that Knuckles' jaw hit the floor and he started to choke on his own spit.

Amy pointed the hammer at Knuckles' head. "Now…will we be having any more problems here?"

Knuckles threw his hands up in surrender. "No! No problems! You can HAVE the stupid hedgehog, I don't really want him. I just wanted to play a prank on you and he refused because he 'didn't want to hurt you' or something."

Amy nodded. "You have three seconds to get out of here or I'll knock you clear to Kingdom Kong."

"Yes ma'am!" Knuckles whimpered, rushing out of the room in a hurry. Amy heard the door slam.

"Sonic, are you okay?" She asked, nervously walking forward and kneeling beside his chair.

Sonic ripped the rope off his arms as if they were made of string. "That was easy," he mumbled to himself.

"Wait a minute," Amy gasped. "You could have escaped the whole time, yet you stayed bound?"

"Yup," Sonic winked, making Amy's cheeks get pink. "I just wanted to see what Knuckles was planning on doing. I knew he didn't stand a chance against you, so I just laid back and watched from afar."

"Sonic, I was so worried!" Amy wailed. "I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you."

"How about the second one," Sonic offered with a wide grin and a red muzzle.

Amy blushed deeply. "I-I was j-just kidding, I…I d-didn't mean…wait…a-are you serious?" she rasped. The shock was so vast that it had completely wiped her of her breath.

"Of course I'm serious," Sonic said. His tone was so sincere; Amy wanted to start crying again. But he couldn't be serious because the Sonic the Hedgehog she knew was too cocky to settle down and fall in love with a pink hedgehog like herself who was obsessed with him and the colors blue and pink.

Sonic stroked her cheek with his hand. "I mean it, Ames. Don't you believe me?"

"I-I don't know," Amy sputtered. "What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sonic laughed. "I've always felt something for you, Ames, even when I was younger and had first met you. I didn't save you from Eggman all those times because I had to. I saved you because every time I heard you were in trouble, my mind and heart became distant strangers and I would find myself racing at top speed to find you no matter the danger ahead of me and bring you back without a scratch. I didn't even realize I had left the village until I would look down and find you safe in my arms."

Amy listened to him intently. What was he talking about?

"I need you to know, Amy, that I never ran from you because I disliked you. I ran from you because every time I saw you or heard you call out my name in that cute way that you do, my heart would start beating faster then my legs could run," Sonic continued. "Then before I knew it, I would find myself trying to escape when the feeling got too intense. But I liked that feeling,Ames. Heck, I loved it, but I didn't know how to cope with it. Amy, I need you to know this. I need you to know how I feel about you and I need to apologize for not telling you a while ago like I should have. I love you, Amy!"

Those three words; it is strange how three simple words jumbled together can form such a powerful sentence. Three words, three syllables, eight letters… Those three words can cause so many things. They can create the best relationship of all time or totally break up a couple. They are also tossed around like a hot potato; no one really understands the impact they can have on someone. But Amy understands. Amy knows what they mean, each one of them. She recognizes and appreciates them and when she heard them coming from the boy she had loved with all her heart for six years – the same boy who was constantly avoiding her, tearing her down, and skipping out on dates – her heart stopped beating completely. It was only until Sonic pressed his lips gently against hers with his arms holding her back that she revived herself and kissed back, closing her eyes and bringing her arms around his neck. It was his gentle embrace that kept her knees from buckling and falling to his feet. The two hedgehogs stayed in that position for a few minutes and then reluctantly broke apart when air became a concern.

Amy and Sonic just stared at each other lovingly, still embracing in an affectionate way. Amy cuddled herself into his chest, purring slightly.

"I love you, too, Sonic…"

**Well, that sucked.**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I hate having bad grammar and I try really hard not to have any.**

**So yeah, please don't kill me because it's so stupid and cheesy and weird. I tried to add as much humor as I possibly could.**

**IF YOU FIND A GRAMMAR MISTAKE, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT! Don't worry, I won't get offended. I really want to know.**

**_Reviews are appreciated and they keep me inspired to make more stories_ (Preferably the stories I have listed on my profile. If you have any ideas for another story, please tell me. Although I must warn you, I may not use your idea if I don't support the subject or couple.)**

**And no, I DON'T HATE KNUCKLES. This WASN'T a Knuckles-basher; I was just trying to make him spice up the story a bit. I really like Knuckles. He's cool. I just have a limited amount of characters. Eggman is too evil, Tails is too nice, Cream...no, Rouge...wouldn't team up with Sonic...Get what I'm saying?**

**This story is too long. I'm out of words. Sonic! Amy! HELP.**

**Sonic: Please Review! **

**Amy: _PLEASE!_ If you don't review, we don't get paid. And if we don't get paid, Rachel doesn't feed us! :'(**

**Me: Oh, shut up. There's plenty of food in the fridge.**

**Sonic: We have a fridge? *gets hit in the head with an ice cream cone* what ****the…?**

**Me: TEEHEE! Bye, everyone****! **


End file.
